Obsessed With You
by Scavirr
Summary: Hichigo sees her the way other people don't. They think his obsession's gone too far. They think he's gone insane but he begs to differ. Even if he has then he wouldn't mind if it has to do with her.


It's not that bad. I don't even see it as anything negetive. It's what gets me through the day. It's the only reason I bother to get up in the morning. It helps me see the meaning of my life. If it helps me do these things then it must be doing me good. Everyone's got one. They may be ashamed of theirs but I'm not. I am more than proud of my obsession with Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki. Just saying her name makes me fly. She's short-tempered, serious, cute, short, gorgeous, and just plain _unique._ She's different from the other girls that stuff their bras and flirt with guys that are twice her age. She doesn't try to act all that even if she is. As I recall, she doesn't see herself as someone pretty. Last time she had told a friend that she thinks this Orihime girl is beautiful. I've seen her around school and she's nothing to take a second look at.

_I've got your picture on my wall.  
I dream about you when I sleep.  
I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that  
I'll catch you walking down your street._

It may seem creepy that I have a picture of her but it's only so I can look at her and won't feel alone. I took the picture when she was sitting in her desk, layed her head on her schoolwork and it was so cute I just had to take a picture.. Usually she would look so serious and mad at someone but it was normal since she made that face almost every day so when she was sleeping with a look of peace and happiness, it was like a dream come true. My dreams always consist of her and me. We're always just together, laughing and cuddling. It may seem cheesy and pathetic but this girl broke me down to little pieces of obsession.

_I know just where you went to school.  
I know the names of all your friends.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n._

When I found out what school she went to after I saw a glimpse of her at a mall, I transfered from my school that same day and got most of her classes (Some idiots thought I was a stalker when I told them I was an old friend of her and gave me a few classes different from hers.) and the next day I saw her again and this time she was with her friends. It only took me a week to find out the names of all of them including hers. Sado Yasutora, Tatsuki Arisawa, (ugh) Orihime Inoue, Keigo Asano, Kon another pervert always trying to hit on her (but luckily fails), Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki.~

I don't really mind her friends but it's just those Kon and Ichigo guys that really get to me. They seem to be close to her. Especially Ichigo. That weirdo and his friggin' scowling face. I surprised he hasn't scared Rukia away with that look.

_I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,  
Cause I think I see you everywhere._

I also found out that she doesn't have a middle name. A lot of people I know have one but that just shows how unique and interesting she is. I managed to get a strand of her hair and it wasn't easy but it was so worth it.

_Flashback:_

_A few weeks ago, she was having a picnic with a couple of friends (it was those guys again) and they ended up taking a nap underneath the shade of the big tree in the park. She looked so adorable as she slept on her side. _

_What pissed me off was when I saw how the other guys were sleeping. The loud orange head had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head resting behind hers from behind. The other one was was cradling her head with his face buried in her hair. It took all I had to hold back the rampage I felt like going on while I was hiding in the tree they were sleeping under._

_I slowly lowered myself from the tree and looked around so people won't get suspicious and with that idiot holding her head it made it harder for me to do it but I managed. I plucked a strand or two and lifted myself back up in tree. She yelped and bolted up, waking the two guys in the process. She rubbed the same spot where I pulled her out a lock or two and looked around._

_"What's wrong, Nee-san?" one of them asked. She looked back at them and replied, "Nothing. I just felt like someone pulled my hair or something."_

_The orange head looked a little mad but didn't say anything. Kon spoke up and said, "Sorry Nee-san. That might've been me. Forgive me?" he looked at her pleading._

_She nodded and was soon greeted by him tackling her to the ground with a hug._

_Soon they all left and I snuck out of the tree and walked back home._

_End of flashback_

_My friends, they just don't understand.  
They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,  
That I'm obsessed with you._

I don't have that many friends but at least I have some. They know about my obsession and they don't get it. My friend, Ulquiorra, said that she was trash and I went nuts. I shoved him against a wall choking him, daring him to repeat that. He apologized and I let go. We never spoke of what happened but he still wanted to know why she was so great to me. My answer was, "She's everything I need."

_(I want to get next to you.)  
Yeah I love all the things you do.  
(I want to get close to you.)  
You are my dream come true.  
(I want to have sex with you.)  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
(Cause I'm obsessed with you.)  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you._

She's a kind soul and I would love, more than anything, to have her caress me with those soft hands. She may be foul-mouthed but that seems to be out of character when she's looking at you with those big amethyst eyes. If I could, I would stare at her eyes all day and still be amazed by it like this is the first time I've see them. I want to make love to her but I'll wait until she's ready. If she wants to wait until we get married then it will happen.

_Your smile sets my heart aflame.  
Electrocute me with your eyes.  
__The very mention of your name,  
My stomach fills with butterflies._

She once smiled at me when I offered her my notes when she was absent one day. I was lonely when she didn't come and I needed to see her face. But the day after when she came, none of her friends had any notes because they didn't bring any. I smiled and told her she could borrow my notes. I was smart enough to bring them because I wouldn't want my Rukia to fall behind. That same day, she gave me my notes back and smiled me the most genuine smile I've ever seen.

When she left, she said thanks and walked to her class. I looked at my notes and saw that she wrote **_'Thank you so much for the notes. I really appreciate it. :)'_ **She drew a little rabbit with thumbs up and the eyes twinkling. To another person, they would've made fun of it and erase it or throw it away but this is me we're talking about. I laughed at how cute it was and kept it secure in my school bag and waited throughout the rest of the day until I got home and took out my notes and ripped out her drawing and writing and bought a small picture frame and placed the frame with the drawing and writing in it on my bedside.

_Your love is better than cocaine  
I need you more than oxygen.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n._

You know how people are addicted to drugs? I'm addicted to Rukia just as a cocaine user is addicted with his substances. She's like a drug to me and I need more of her every day. You're probably thinking that this is just puppy love but believe me, it's not. I've seen how puppy love affects people and this is not one of those cases.

_I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,  
Cause I think I see you everywhere._

I know that she hasn't had her first kiss yet so I still have a chance with her. I'm glad that I wasn't interested in girls because of the way they are but that doesn't mean I was gay. So since I haven't had a girlfriend since...ever, I haven't had my first kiss either. This is a sign saying that we are meant to be.

_My friends, they just don't understand.  
__They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,  
And I'm obsessed with you._

When I first started 'observing' her, I noticed that she like this rabbit named Chappy. Some people might've seen it as childish and immature but I thought it was innocent and it was added on my list of things to love about her. She had this little Chappy the Rabbit pen that she used during class and I thought about getting her something for Valentine's Day. I thought it was sweet of her to give me a box of chocolates on White Day even if she didn't know me very well and I wanted to return the favor.

So about a week before Valentine's, I bought her this huge Chappy the Rabbit stuffed animal and a beautifully jewel encrusted Chappy the Rabbit pendant. _Of course it had to be Chappy the Rabbit and not just a regular bunny because I didn't want her to be disappointed with my gift. _I didn't give it to her during school because where's the romance in that? I gave it to her after school on the roof of the school and she smiled the most _magnificent_ smile I've ever seen. I was more than happy to know that she smiled that smile _just for me_.

The week after that, I saw her wearing the necklace that _I_ gave her and the orange-haired brat just looked pissed off and glared at me. _What a loser._

_(I want to get next to you.)  
Yeah I love all the things you do.  
(I want to get close to you.)  
You are my dream come true.  
(I want to have sex with you.)  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
(Cause I'm obsessed with you.)  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you._

_You and me, we were meant to be.  
We live happily in my fantasy.  
We go walking down the aisle,  
Yeah you look at me and smile.  
My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial._

I'm used to waking up in the morning and staring at my framed picture of Rukia and giving it a kiss and getting ready for school. I don't eat breakfast because I know she doesn't. If she goes to school hungry then so do I. Even if I have no reason to skip out on breakfast. I know she skips breakfast because that makes her feel fat and I don't think any of her friends know that.

My absolute favorite dreams are when she and I are saying our vows and right before I utter the two words that would complete our marriage, I wake up. I know I was not dreaming and that we did get married. My hopes shatter when I look at my side and see that she's not there.

_(I want to get next to you.)  
Yeah I love all the things you do.  
I want to get close to you.)  
You are my dream come true.  
(I want to have sex with you.)  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
(Cause I'm obsessed with you.)  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you._

I may be insane, I may seem a little over the top, and I may seem like I escaped from a mental institute but it's all because I, Hichigo Shirosaki, am obsessed with Rukia Kuchiki and I know that we are meant to be.

* * *

**This is my second story and my first songfic. I've had this in my head for a while and I wanted to get this out. I don't really like how this turned out but I guess it's okay for a first time. I do not own Bleach or the characters. I also do not own The Orion Experience's song **_**Obsessed With You**_**either. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :]**

**Sorry if it seems a little short...:P**

**(By the way, don't you think it'd be cool if Kon got his own gigai? I'd like to see that! :D) **


End file.
